


Guradian Angel

by Ichigobear



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigobear/pseuds/Ichigobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When honey sempai has a bad dream at haruhis house while the host club is asleep will takashi comfort him throughout the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guradian Angel

The host club had decided to have a sleep over at haruhi's house that night. Everyone was sound asleep and it was very late at night. "Ah!" Honey yelled. He woke up from a terrible nightmare. He was shaking alittle bit. "I hate you! I never want to see your stupid face again." Mori dropped his cake he was going to give to honey on the ground.

That was how the dream had went. And honey really didn't like it. He got up and walked around a bit. Mabye if he went to get some milk he'll feel alittle better. "Hey" honey jumped. Mori was up too? "Hey....Takashi..can i-i ask you something?" He looked up at him even though it was dark. 

"D-do you hate me?" Mori's eyes got wide. He suddenly grabbed honey and hugged him tightly. "Are you an idiot?" Honeys eyes shimmered."do you honestly think I would hate you? Your wrong....I would never hate you....not ever would I hate you....you shouldn't think of that." "Takashi..." "I would always protect you....cheer you up...ill do anything I could..." 

Honey had never heard these things from takashi before."ill be there for you. Even if something bad happens to me..its worth it." He pulled honey down with him in the bed. He held honey in his arms and pulled the cover up.Honey smiled at him. "Thank you takashi.." Mori smiled a bit.


End file.
